megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Rise
Shadow Rise is an enemy in Persona 4. Appearances *Persona 4 - Boss History Shadow Rise was created from Rise Kujikawa's dark feelings about not being able to identify her "true self." This Shadow manifested itself as a pole dancer, threatening to completely expose herself in front of the party in order to get them to "look at her", much to Rise's dismay. Rise denied the Shadow, and it became enraged, transforming into a technicolor monster dangling from a striptease pole with a fractal mirror as a face. The party was unable to defeat the monster, as its Supreme Insight technique prevented them from landing any hits. The group came close to meeting their demise at the hands of this Shadow, but Teddie stepped in at the last second and defeated it by exerting all his energy, thus "deflating" him. The Shadow reverted to its more human state, where Rise accepted it. Shadow Rise transformed into Rise's Persona, Himiko, which was used almost immediately after its creation as Shadow Teddie surfaced. Symbolism Like Rise herself, Shadow Rise represents the Lovers Arcana; however, in contrast to the real Rise, Shadow Rise symbolizes the reversed Arcana. The reversed Lovers represents emotional loss, a sense of being unable to put the past behind oneself, and feelings of helplessness. Rise's emotional loss comes from her quitting her showbiz career; much as she refuses to admit it, she misses being around so many people. She feels unable to escape her past fame, and believes she is helpless to find a new life. It also represents a fake love. Shadow Rise exposes herself, trying to make others love her, as the opposite of the Lovers Arcana. The Lovers Arcana represents true -not forced- love between two people. Stats Strategy The fight with Shadow Rise is one of the easier Shadow fights in the game, as it really only serves as a warm-up for the upcoming fight with the more daunting Shadow Teddie. The battle begins with the creature casting low-level magic spells at individual party members. The Shadow has no strengths or weaknesses, so any means of inflicting damage at this point will suffice. After about a third of Shadow Rise's HP has been depleted, she'll start using Mind Slice, which may cause confusion, but it shouldn't be much a problem. After two thirds of her HP is gone, Shadow Rise will use Supreme Insight. At this point, no attack can touch her, so it's best to either guard for the remainder of the battle or simply attack in vain. The battle ends after three turns have gone by with Supreme Insight in effect, and the party's HP and SP are automatically restored for the next battle. If the player somehow manages to deplete all of Shadow Rise's HP quickly enough, Shadow Rise will not die, and simply transition to using Supreme Insight at her first opportunity. Battle Quotes *"I am a shadow... The true self... And now, that you've been waiting for! It's time for me to show you every last inch of myself! Heehee... And for our guests in the front row... I'll give you extra-special, extra-intense service!" *"Take a look!" *"Ohhh!!" *"Look at me..." *"Feast your eyes!" *Yosuke: "Looks like she had issues of her own after all...but we'll stop her from going berserk!" *Kanji: "So I was like this too? Oh man!" *"Ohh? You're going to rush the stage? What an ill-mannered guest..." *"Maybe you're looking for an experience that's a little more intense!?" *"Ahahaha! Enjoying yourself? I've got a ways to go until I show you my true self... You ain't seen nothin' yet!" (Mind Slice) *"No touching allowed. Ahaha!" *"I can see everything about you... Ahaha!" *"What...? I dealt all that exquisite pain and you're still not satisfied? What a finicky guest..." *"You might as well die then!" (Supreme Insight) *"Woohoo...! Analysis complete!" *"Okay, here comes my counterattack! See if you can dodge, hmm?" *"Okie dokie, here we go again!" *"Goodbye... forever!" *"Ehee, looks like you're having fun, how long will it last?" *"Hmm, looks like you're not satisfied yet!" *"I think you need severe PUNISHMENT!" *"Wanna see the real me? Ehehe..." *"How INSOLENT!" *"The real me isn't like this!" *"This can't be!" *"How's this? Will it satisfy you?" *"Will THIS make you happy?" *"Argh!!" (unused death quote?) *".....!? This high energy reading... Is it coming from that weird thing...!?" (Refers to Teddie) *"Ngh...How? Die, you bastards, die!" (If HP is depleted to the point where Shadow Rise would normally be defeated) Gallery Persona 4 The Animation shadow Rise.jpg|Shadow Rise in Persona 4 The Animation shadow rise appears.jpg|Shadow Rise appears shadow12.jpg|Shadow Rise Boss in Persona 4 The Animation Shadow Rise appearance in P4A.jpg|Shadow Rise's appearance in P4A Trivia * In Persona 4 The Animation, the Shadow Rise uses to poles as the cannon to shot multiply weakness on the investigation team's personas. Category:Persona 4 Enemies